Kimberly's surprise?
by sarasidle3
Summary: Will Tommy take up his new responsibilities my fist mmpr fic plz r&r Chapter 3 Rewritten.
1. Default Chapter

THE TRUTH ABOUT THE LETTER  
  
DIS: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.  
  
SUM: WILL TOMMY TAKE UP HIS NEW RESPONSIBILITIES? (MMPR)  
  
Tommy was at the community swimming pool watching his girlfriend Katherine on the diving board. Tommy's communicator went off. He stood up and went into a corner away from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah Zordon," asked Tommy.  
  
"Can you bring Katherine to the command centre?" asked Zordon.  
  
"Yeah I will get her. We are on our way. Tommy out."  
  
Just as Tommy was about to get Kat she came over to him.  
  
"What did Zordon want Tommy?" Katherine asked in a thick Australian accent.  
  
"He wants us at the command centre now," replied Tommy.  
  
"Ok then. Let's go," replied Kat.  
  
With that Tommy and Kat teleported to the command centre, Tommy in a ray of white light and Kat in a ray of pink light.  
  
AT THE COMMAND CENTRE  
  
When Tommy and Kat arrived Billy, Rocky, Aisha and Alpha 5 greeted them.  
  
"Rangers, the news has broken that Goldar has kidnapped a baby using the Falcon Zord," stated Zordon on their arrival.  
  
"Where does the baby live Zordon?" asked Aisha.  
  
"The baby was taken from Miami beach," replied Zordon.  
  
"Where about on Miami beach?" asked Billy.  
  
"Near the Coliseum hall for the Pan-Global gymnastics team," replied Zordon.  
  
"The Coliseum hall! That's where Kimberley trains," stated Tommy.  
  
Just then Lord Zedd's voice came from the viewing globe. The Rangers turned to see Lord Zedd's staring at them.  
  
"The mother of the baby we now have is someone most of you know," said Lord Zedd sworn enemy of all that is good and decent.  
  
"Who is the mother?" asked Zordon.  
  
"I am not going to tell you. You will have to find that out for yourselves," replied Lord Zedd.  
  
"Well at least let us know that the baby is alright," demanded Billy.  
  
"NO!" answered Lord Zedd.  
  
With that Lord Zedd was gone.  
  
"We have to find the mother," said Aisha.  
  
"Ranger's go back to what you were doing and I will contact you if I find the mother," said Zordon.  
  
IN MIAMI  
  
Kimberley was in the airport when she saw the news about a baby being kidnapped by Goldar. She started to cry when her flight was called. She got on the plane, tears streaming down her face, to Angel Grove to see the Rangers.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Kimberley touched down in Angel Grove. As she walked out the airport doors she raised her hand and shouted for a taxi. A taxi pulled over and she climbed in.  
  
"Where to lady?" asked the driver.  
  
"Angel Grove Youth Centre please," replied Kim.  
  
AT THE YOUTH CENTRE  
  
Tommy and the others were watching the news when Trinni walked in with Zach and Jason.  
  
"Hey Bro," said Jason from behind Tommy.  
  
Tommy turned to see his best friend.  
  
"Jason! Where did you come from? When did you come?" asked Tommy in shock.  
  
"What about us?" asked Trinni and Zach in unison.  
  
"Sorry Trinni, Zach. How are you?" said Tommy hugging them.  
  
Kat cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh sorry Kat. This is Jason, Trinni and Zach. Guys this is Katherine.  
  
"Nice to meet you Katherine," Replied Jason, Zach and Trinni.  
  
"No, please call me Kat and it's nice to meet you all too," answered Kat.  
  
Just then Aisha burst into the centre and shouted, "KIMBERLEY!"  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST MMPR FIC SO PLEASE BE NICE.  
  
5 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 2. 


	2. chapter 2

KIMBERLY'S SURPRISE

DISCLAIMER AND SUMMARY AS BEFORE.

SET BEFORE BILLY AND AIESHA LEFT.

CHAPTER 2

Kimberly stood in the doorway facing the gang. The first one to move to hug Kim was Aiesha then the rest one by one. Last to hug Kim was Tommy.

"Hey Tommy," said Kim.

"Hey," replied Tommy.

"So Kimberly, how is the gymnastics going?" asked Kat in a sarcastic tone.

"I broke my ankle and I only got the cast off last week so I still can't do gymnastics for 2 weeks," replied Kim.

"Hey why don't we all go for a walk in the park?" asked Trini.

"Sure, I love the park. It's been so long since I've been there," said Kim turning to leave the juice bar.

The gang follow closely behind.

She's not getting Tommy back. He's mine now, thought Kat to herself.

ON THE MOON

Zedd and Rita were talking to someone called Grimlord.

"So you have your bots standing by," asked Rita.

"Yes Rita I do. Those Troopers aren't going to know what hit them," said Grimlord laughing.

"Goldar will bring a ranger to your goodies the Troopers," said Zedd.

Just then Reto came in.

"Hey Edd," said Reto.

"It's ZEDD. Z.E.D.D!" shouted Zedd.

"whatever Edd, anyway that Kimberly is in Angel Grove. Her and the rangers and 3 other people are in the park," said Reto.

"Kimmy," said Rita as she turned to face Grimlord.

"how about we give you an ex-ranger," said Rita in an evil voice.

"What do you mean ex-ranger?"

"Kimmy used to be the Pink ranger before Katherine," explained Rita.

"Reto, Goldar!" shouted Zedd.

Goldar came into the room.

"Yes your evilness," said Goldar.

"Take the Tangas and Reto and get Kimberly and take her to Crossworld City to the VR Troopers," ordered Zedd.

"Yes your evilness."

MEANWHILE IN ANGEL GROVE

The gang were walking in the park in silence. Jason was the first so speak.

"Kim how did you break your ankle?"

"I was on the parallel bars and I dismounted and I landed wrong and I heard my ankle snap," replied Kim.

Just then the kids heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Hello Kimberly," said Goldar.

Kimberly turned along with the others. Tommy and the others got into position.

"Goldar," said Kim.

"Hello Pink ranger. You'll be coming with me. Rita and Zedd have someone they want you to meet," replied Goldar.

"Never. You big gold fungus loser," slated Kimberly.

"Really," said Reto.

"Really she is not going anywhere," said Jason, Trini and Zack getting into fighting stance.

"Who are you 3?" asked Reto.

"Jason, Zack, Trini," they said in unison.

"Not you 3 again," said Goldar.

"We're back," a confident Zack answered.

" Miss me Goldar," said Jason.

"NO Red Ranger," said Goldar.

"Tangas get them," said Reto.

As Tommy and the others went into battle Kimberly looked on helplessly.

I can't do anything but back-flip but if I back-flip they will know I lied to them and I can't handle that, Kim thought to herself. She looked straight ahead to see Reto coming straight for her.

Kimberly had one option and that was to back-flip which she did.

Kimberly did six back-flips and when she stopped she turned and came face to face with Goldar.

Goldar lunged for her and Kimberly wasn't quick enough for him. He grabbed her arm and when he did so she screamed.

As Kim screamed Tommy turned his head to see Kimberly in Goldar's clutches.

"Kimberly!" Tommy shouted.

"Tommy help me please!" Kimberly screamed.

Tommy and Jason run towards Goldar and Kimberly. Goldar see's them and teleports out with Kimberly.

"Damn it," said an angry Tommy.

"Bro calm down. Let's go to the Command Centre and see if Zordon can find her," said Jason calmly.

"OK let's go," said Tommy.

Tommy and the others teleport to the Command Centre.

(In Crossworld City)

Three kids and their dog where walking in the park and all of a sudden Goldar turns up with Kimberly.

"Hello Troopers. I have a present for you. She is a power ranger," said Goldar.

"Let me go you big gold bully," said Kimberly crying.

As Kimberly finished Goldar threw her at the Troopers. Kimberly used her gymnastics to centre it. She did a front handspring step out 3 back-flips landing facing Goldar.

"Goodbye Kimberly and I will tell Tommy that you said Hi," said Goldar leaving.

"No Goldar," screamed Kimberly falling to her knees in sobs.

The three kids ran to her side. The only female of the 3 spoke first.

"Hi, my name is Katlyn, this is JB and Ryan, oh don't forget Jeb," she said.

"He said you were a power ranger," said JB, a dark coloured man.

"Ex-ranger. He said that you were troopers. Is that the same?" asked Kim.

"Yeah but we do it via PC's," said the blond man called Ryan.

"Are you OK? Why are you crying?" asked Katlyn.

"He has my son. Goldar has my son," said Kim breaking into sobs again.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimberly's Surprise**

**Chapter 3**

**IN CROSSWORLD CITY**

"Why dose he want your son." Ryan asked as Katlyn helped Kim to the nearest picnic bench and sat her down.

"Well my son's father is the leader of the Power Rangers and he is classed as one of the best." Kim replied.

"Dose he know that he is a father." asked JB.

"No I was terrified that this would happen." Kim said.

"What would happen." Ryan asked sitting across from her with JB and Katlyn sitting to her right and Jeb was sitting next to Ryan on the ground.

"Rita and Zedd would take my son and use him as leverage on Tommy, But with him not knowing about him I don't know what's going to happen." Kim said putting her head down.

"Out of interest what's your son's name." JB asked.

"Jason Thomas Oliver Hart." Kim replied.

**IN THE COMMAND CENTRE**

Jason, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Katherine, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy were all standing in the middle of the command centre looking at the Big head known as Zordon. He was like a father to them and also there mentor.

"Zordon Goldar took Kimberly." Tommy said with a hint of worry in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by Katherine.

"I KNOW RANGERS. I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY HAVE DONE THIS BUT I CAN ASURE YOU THEY HAVE A REASON." Zordon said.

"Ok wait Goldar uses the Falcon Zord to kidnap a baby from Miami then he comes to the park and takes Kimberly Why?" Zack said trying to make sense of it all.

"See that's what I don't get why the baby I get Kim." Jason said voicing his opinion.

As everyone was trying to think of what Zedd and Rita had planed they herd a voice coming from the viewing globe. When everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to they were surprised as it was not Zedd or anyone else they have encountered.

"WHO ARE YOU." Zordon asked the unknown person.

"My name is Grimlord and I know where you ex-pink ranger is. By the way she is pretty cute." Grimlord said with an evil laugh that could scare even a corpse.

"If you touch her." Tommy said.

"What you will send your little sword after me. I don't think so ranger. You want your little pink cutie back find the VR Troopers." Grimlord said again wit that laugh.

With that he was gone.

"RANGERS I KNOW WHO THE PARENTS OF THE CHILD ARE."

"Who are they Zordon." Asked Katherine.

"WELL KATHERINE THE CHILD BELONGS TO KIMBERLY AND TOMMY." Zordon said shocking nearly everyone in the room excepted the former and present Yellow Rangers.

**ON THE MOON**

Rita and Zedd were with Grimlord when they could hear the baby crying and Reto saying

"Oh come on Edd hates me as it is can you just shut up."

When Grimlord turned his head back to Zedd and Rita he made a suggestion,

"Why don't we go get that ranger and bring her hear to shut that child up."

"That is a great idea that way when the Rangers find your Troopers they will be way to late." Rita agreed.

"Right I will send my bots to get her."

**IN CROSSWORLD CITY**

Kimberly was with the Troopers and Jeb headed towards a car that unbeknownst to Kimberly can fly.

"Where are we going." Asked Kimberly.

"Well we have a mentor to just like you rangers. His name is Professor Hart. He knew my Dad." Ryan said.

When the troopers and Kim nearly reached the car they were stopped in there tracks by bots.

"Oh know Grimlord's bots Kim stay well back and out of the way." JB said.

"Jeb go with her." Katlyn said.

As Kim stared to back up she herd Ryan say,

"Ready guys."

"Ready." They replied.

They took a diamond shaped but lager gem and stuck in in the air high above they're heads and said,

"TROOPER TRANSFORM."

As they started they're little battle Kim kept backing up to get out the way when she bumped into someone she turned around and came face to face with Goldar again. Kim let out a scream and back flipped she was faster this time.

"Third time today Goldar I must be really popular." Kim said as she noticed the rangers behind Goldar and behind her was the Troopers who were at present busy.

"Yes pink ranger but this time there is no one to protect you."

"That's what you think Goldar." Kim said as Goldar was kicked behind.

Kim cart wheeled to the left of her then ran to the rangers. After a quick battle the Troopers and Rangers we left standing in the park in Crossworld City. Just as Goldar stood after being kick and defeated by the white ranger known as Tommy Oliver he turned to Kimberly and said

"Well pink ranger looks to me like you will never see your son again. Unless you come with me."

Kimberly looked at him in shock and scared now that Tommy knew he would hate her all the more for not telling him. The rangers and VR Troopers looked at Kimberly as she maid her way to waiting Goldar. Wanting to see and protect her son from the forces of evil.

"KIMBERLY" Tommy yelled causing her to turn around and say,

"I have to. I want him back." With that Kimberly disappeared with Goldar back to the moon.

**What do you all think now good huh how will they get Little Jason and Kimberly back.**

**WILL KIM AND TOMMY GET BACK TOGETHER YOU TELL ME **

YES OR NO

**THANK YOU.**


End file.
